


Anchor

by TheMajesticLauren



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cute Girlfriends, F/F, Fluff, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Love Confessions, namixi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLauren/pseuds/TheMajesticLauren
Summary: Xion wants to make the night perfect for Namine. Namine thinks the night is already perfect just because she's spending it with Xion.





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for #KH_60MIN so if there are any errors please excuse them, I wrote it in 60 minutes lmao.

“I’ve never seen the stars so bright before.” Namine quietly commented to the girl sitting in the sand beside her.

Xion blinked in surprise and turned to respond without thinking. “Really?” Xion had seen the stars lots of times in her travels with the Organization. Not all her time with them was bad; she met Axel and Roxas, and she got to travel to lots of different worlds. She had gotten sea shells for Roxas from the Destiny Islands before too. It’s crazy how the world works sometimes.

Namine hummed in response. “Before now, I’ve always been trapped. Castle Oblivion, the White Room, even Kairi’s heart, in a sense.” Namine seemed unsure how to hold this type of personal conversation, but Xion couldn’t blame her. She used to be the same way, after all.

“I’m sorry.” Xion said, apologizing for a multitude of things at once. “You never got to choose how your life would turn out.”

Now it was Namine’s turn to blink in surprise. Xion didn’t seem to recognize her own previous struggles. “You didn’t choose to join the Organization, correct?”

She was right. Xion huffed out a defeated laugh. “I guess we’ve both had a hard time lately, huh Namine?”

The two girls quieted down, both content to look at the stars again. They felt like it was the first time they could actually relax, without fear of harm or a mission.

Xion looked out at the stars and let her mind wander. She knew in her heart that her and Namine would grow to have a strong connection. She thought of Riku, Sora, and Kairi, and how their close connection ended in heartache. But, she also knew how much light they gave each other and she wanted that with Namine.

In thinking about the destiny trio, Xion accidentally felt an unknown memory appear.

_Water. Boats. A Castle. Beautiful Lights In The Sky._

Xion unconsciously pulled her hand to her chest. Even if he wasn’t with them anymore, Sora still had a way of worming into people’s lives in the best way possible. A tear crawled down her cheek.

“Hey Xi- Are you alright?” Namine asked, startled by the tears on the girl’s face. She sat up straight and grabbed the other girl’s wrist. “What’s wrong?” She asked gently.

Xion quickly wiped away the tears and smiled. “Nothing, I’m alright.” Namine looked at her like she clearly didn’t believe her. “Seriously, it’ll be okay.”

Namine looked like she was going to concede and lay back down, but Xion grabbed her by the wrist in return. Now or never.

“Namine, um, would you like to go somewhere, sometime? ...Just the two of us?”

Namine sat still while a blush creeped onto her face. She knew what was happening but didn’t understand how to respond. Namine awkwardly smiled at the other girl, but her eyes were lit with joy. Xion could think of few things more beautiful.

“I would love to.”

“Great! But, uh, I don’t know where yet. Or when. ...Or how to get there.”

Namine laughed into her hand, always trying to act like the proper girl. “That’s alright. We’ll figure it out as we go.”

The two silently sat together on the beach for another hour enjoying each other’s company, hand in hand, feeling like their destiny was joining together on the Destiny Islands.

* * *

Xion woke up bright and early the next day to find Donald and Goofy. If anyone would know where to find the mysterious place from her (Sora’s?) memory, it would be them.

She found them talking to King Mickey outside the gummi ship. Did she catch them just in time?

“Excuse me? Can I borrow you two for a second?” She asked quickly, not wanting to steal them from their conversation for longer than she had to.

Goofy glanced at Mickey before nodding. “Sure! What can we do for ya?”

Now comes the hard part: mentioning Sora.

“I was wondering if you could tell me about a place you’ve traveled to before.”

The two friends suddenly became a little more despondent but answered, “Of course, Xion.” They almost seemed like they were trying to be careful of _their_ words around _her_.

Oh, they probably thought she was going to ask about one of the Organization’s worlds.

Xion tried to put a little more energy into her words. “I was wondering if you knew of a world with a bunch of lights in the sky?” They seemed unsure how to answer, whether because they didn’t know of such a world or because of Sora, Xion didn’t know. She continued on anyway. “They were over a lot of water, maybe a river?”

Donald was the one to answer. “It’s the Kingdom of Corona. Every year they light lanterns and put them in the sky. They look a lot like stars!”

Xion grew excited. That sounded _amazing_. Namine would love it there, she was sure! “That’s so cool! When do they do the lanterns next?”

Goofy answered next. “Well, they do it once a year, so in about 11 months!”

_Oh._

All of the energy was suddenly sucked out of her. “Oh, alright. Thanks for telling me.” She turned to walk away. Donald and Goofy looked at each other and nodded. “Wait! We can teach ya how to make them lanterns!”

Xion stopped and turned around to face them. The despondent look on their faces was switched to determination. Xion shook herself of the sadness and nodded. Who was she to give up so quickly? “Thank you, both of you.”

Donald jumped up in excitement. “Alright! Let’s get working!”

* * *

The three of them spent all day working on the lanterns. Throughout the day, Xion would stop and use her new gummiphone to message her friends. She wanted everyone to join in and help make the sky light up. Surprisingly, or maybe not surprisingly, Riku and Kairi were the first two to agree.

Namine kept messaging her throughout the day, asking about where she was or just sending cute emojis. Xion wanted to tell her so badly but knew she had to keep it a secret.

Until finally, it was night time.

Xion quietly opened the guest bedroom door. Namine was in her bed, looking out through the window at the night sky. She had her sketchpad in her lap and it seemed like she was trying to draw the stars. _Perfect._

“Hey, Namine? Would you mind coming outside with me for a minute?”

Namine looked surprised but it was quickly covered by joy to see the other girl.

“Of course.” She responded as she went to put the sketchpad down. Xion quickly stopped her. “No, bring it!”

Namine raised an eyebrow at her but complied anyway.

When the two reached the Island, Xion grabbed her by the hand and squeezed. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. She just wanted Namine to find the night perfect.

She took a deep breath. “Namine, I really like you.” Namine’s breath hitched but she continued on. “I really wanted to make tonight perfect, because to me, _you’re_ perfect.” Xion quickly ran to a rock a few feet away and grabbed two lanterns. She carefully walked back to the shoreline and handed one to the blonde.

“In a world called Kingdom of Corona, they light these once a year and push them into the sky, like stars.” Namine looked at them in wonder. “I couldn’t wait another year to show you, so for now, we’ll do it here.”

Namine shifted her gaze to the beautiful girl in front of her. She realized that she felt the same way; Xion made her happy and helped keep her light alive. She wanted to be by her side for as long as possible.

Out of the corners of their eyes, they saw the lanterns rise around them. The lanterns symbolized different things for everyone. Whether it was forgiveness, or acceptance, or grief, or love, the lanterns rose together as one.

Namine and Xion looked each other in the eyes and lifted their lanterns into the sky. They leaned into each other and watched the lanterns rise, realizing their lanterns symbolized something in particular.

A new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_noctls)   
>  [Tumblr](https://desmondmlles.tumblr.com)


End file.
